That's What She Said!
by underarrest39
Summary: tate implyed fic. just a random thing i came up with one day. i stole the title from my best friend hehe! enjoy.


**A/N: ****Okay, my best friend totally inspired me to do this. Thanks Lozza, hehe. Her favourite line is the title, obviously so I had to do it. **

**Disclaimer:**** Just borrowing the characters for a little fun! **

**That's What She Said! **

As the day dragged on Tony was getting bored. Usually he never gets bored but today he was. He looked over at his partner Kate who was on the phone again. He rolled his eyes and wondered who the hell she was talking to now.

Once he caught her talking dirty to one of her friends and she certainly didn't like that he heard. He loved annoying Kate as much as he liked annoying McGee, but he enjoyed Kate more.

She had balls.

McGee didn't.

That's how he could only compare those two. McGee was running late today. That was strange he's usually here only five minutes after him.

He found one of his most trusting annoying devices in his drawer right next to his gun, the box of paperclips.

Although they might be small, but with a good aim you can have target practice to get a rise out of someone, like Kate. Kate laughed and glanced at Tony who smiling back at her. She swung her chair around so she didn't have to look at him again. She felt his eyes boring into her back. She kept talking on her phone not wanting to engage in Tony's annoying stare with his mischievous grin on his face. There could only be one reason why he was grinning like a kid, he was up to something. Then she felt something light hit her back. Kate ignored it until she got off the phone, then she turned around to see Tony typing something on the computer.

"Tony," Kate yelled and threw a ruler across the desks and landed on Tony's lap.

"Hey," he shouted. "What was that for Katie?"

"For throwing paperclips at me while I was talking," she replied.

"Were you talking dirty, Katie," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Totally, to my girlfriend," she replied.

"Oh, even better," he cried out.

"You're such a pig, DiNozzo,"

"Yeah, I know," he answered, leaning back on his chair.

"Ever heard of privacy, Tony?"

"Nope," he grinned. He loved it how she responded to his nosiness and his attitude. She rolled her eyes at him. "Some day, your eyes are going to roll out of your head, sweetheart."

"Don't call me, sweetheart," she glared at him. Tony loved her glares they made her even more attractive to him.

"I bet that's how you like it," he grinned.

"That's what she said," Kate replied.

"Oh, you just made a sex joke," he laughed. "Bring it on hard, Katie,"

"That's what she said,"

"So now we are making love, Caitlin, I like it," Tony grinned.

"Only in your dreams, DiNozzo," Kate replied, glaring at him.

"That's what she said," Tony replied back, grinning. Kate shook her head at him. "Don't stop now Katie, I like this side of you," he teased.

"That's what she said," Kate laughed.

"Still love it, Katie," he replied, moaning.

"That's what she said," Kate repeated.

"That's who what said?" a voice interrupted them. They both turned to find McGee giving them both strange looks, glancing from Tony to Kate. They both had grins that went from ear to ear. They were always up to something stupid together.

"Nothing, probie, you're too young for this, adults only," Tony answered, winking and smirking at McGee. Kate and Tony exchanged glances and started to laugh. McGee was still confused by the situation and decided to sit at his desk. Half listening to what they were saying and started to type up his report for the last case they had done. The elevator doors opened and Abby came in. Abby looked even quirky than usual. Something exciting happened and Abby seemed to be loving it.

"McGee, can I show something?" she yelled, running towards the bull pen. Her black pigtails wobbled as she ran over to him. "Hey guys, what's jamming?" She said to Tony and Kate stopping in between their desks.

"Nothing," they both replied in unison.

"Wow, that was weird," Abby said, narrowing her eyes at them.

"What was weird?" Kate asked.

"You just both answered at same time, I never heard you two say something in unison before, wow," she said, strangely fascinated by it.

"Does this relate to anything of your interest Abs?" Kate asked.

"No, not really, you both sound good together," she shrugged to them.

"It can't go anymore than five minutes, Abs," McGee called to Abby. She turned and went to McGee and started to show him something.

"That's what she said," Kate whispered. Tony laughed out loud and rolled back on his chair.

"What, Abs I was just getting started," McGee replied, trying to ignore the laughter of Tony and Kate.

"That's what she said," Tony yelled.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, Abs, just joking around," he replied, hurried and giggling with Kate. Kate came around and gave him a high five in the air.

"Good one, Tony," she said.

"That's what she said," Tony answered, pumping his fist up in the air. Kate giggled and glared at him.

"What the hell is everyone laughing at?" Gibbs voice roared over the Kate's laughter. He just stepped off the elevator with coffee in his hand. She immediately stopped laughing and went to her desk before Gibbs walked by her desk.

"Nothing, Gibbs," she replied, pretending to work on her computer.

"Nothing is ever 'nothing' with you two," he replied, sipping his coffee and glancing from Tony and Kate. He sat down at his desk, sipping the last of his coffee. Kate narrowed her eyes at her boss.

"What are you implying, Gibbs?" she asked.

"Not implying, observing," he replied. Tony smirked at Kate. Kate poked her tongue at Tony.

"I totally agree with the silver fox," Abby announced. McGee gave her a weird look. Gibbs smiled at her. Tony and Kate exchanged glances.

"Awkward," McGee said out loud.

"Not as awkward as you would think if you didn't say 'awkward'" Abby replied. McGee gave her a confused look and kept typing.

"I feel like I'm in the _Gilmore Girls_," Tony mumbled to himself. He glanced up to see Kate smiling at him.

"Which Gilmore Girl are you, Tony?" she teased.

"Actually I would be Luke and you can be Lorelei, and then you can flirt with me as many times as you want to and we can still have a lot of sexual tension between us," he joked. Kate through at pencil at his head. He rubbed his head where she hit him.

"That hurt, Caitlin," he said sarcastically.

"Good," she replied, smiling.

"Wow," Abby said aloud again.

"Oh God, what now?" McGee said, in annoyance.

"I just had a weird thought," she replied.

"And that is…?"

"Kate and Tony," Abby said suddenly. McGee stopped what he was doing. Kate and Tony both stopped what they were doing. Gibbs snorted and felt coffee go up his nose. A silence only lasted a second.

"And what thought would that be Abby?" Tony asked, breaking the silence. Abby shrugged. Kate quickly typed on her computer and pressed send.

_Todd_: Do you think she knows?

_DiNozzo_: Knows about us? Nah, have you told her?

_Todd_: Geez Tony, no

_DiNozzo:_ Sorry, anyway what were saying last before Abs interrupted?

_Todd_: Can I ask you a question, Tony

_DiNozzo_: Sure Katie, what would that be?

_Todd_: How do know about Gilmore Girls

_DiNozzo:_ Oh that…funny you mentioned that

_Todd_: Ha, I knew there was a softer side still to dissect

_DiNozzo_: Well, a girlfriend made me watch it and now I know more about women than I ever did

_Todd_: Really I though you were named 'the sex machine' because you were such a ladies man????

_DiNozzo_: Ha, Ha!

_DiNozzo_: So, my turn to cook tonight

_Todd_: Can't wait, be a your place at six tonight

They both looked up from their computer screens and grinned.

"That's what she said," they both said and laughed again.

**A/N: ****I know completely random. Maybe some characters are OOC. Please be gentle. **


End file.
